tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
Great Dorset Steam Fair on 2nd to 8th Sepember 2009. The largest Show for collectors of all types of Machinery, not just Steam Engines, Tractors, Rollers, and Showman's Engines and Rides. There is an Extensive collection of Early Tractor's on show as well as Construction Plant and a working demonstration area. Heavy Haulage is featured from Early Steam Traction up to Massive Modern Tank transporters. Huge Steam Fairground area with restored rides and modern ones. Show held adjacent to Blanford Camp, Blanford forum, Dorset, England. Recent Events & Shows Reports Coming soon with photo galleries * Great Dorset Steam Fair 2008 - Dorset (40th Anniversary Show) * Holcot Steam Rally - Northamptonshire ; Clubs Section for information on Clubs and for Owners Groups and collectors. Information about any clubs and Owners Groups, Meeting dates, Membership etc. * ACMOC - Antiqie cCaterpillar Machinery Owners Club * NTET - National Traction engine Trust * NVTEC - National Vintage Tractor & Engine Club * Vintage Excavator Trust * Road Roller Association ;Private Collections There are several collectors with large collections of machines. *One Being S.E. Davis & Son Ltd. Of Redditch who host annual open days in aid of various Charities. *J.C. Balls & Sons of Ambergate. *List of Private Collections (includes museums) (Please add details of other collections & Museums) 500 PAGES REACHED 7/9/2008 600 Pages reached December 2008 *Categories adding to every page (ongoing). *Model range Listings for all Manufactures appending to their entries *Missing Manufactures details adding *Expand manufacturers entries (add obscure defunct makes) *Articles writing on individual machine Models *Over 1000 pages Wanted by April 2009 !!! HELP | style="width:50%; border:1px solid #cedff2; vertical-align:top" | ; Tractors * Tractor general definition * Agricultural Tractors * Industrial Tractors * Special Purpose Tractors * Steam Tractors * Agricultural Machinery Inc Self Propelled Equipment * Implements for Fitting to Tractors * * Tractor Manufactures Index ; Heavy Haulage Equipment * Trucks also called Tractor Units * Low Loader Trailers * Specialist Machinery Trailers * * Haulage Equipment Manufacturers Index * Heavy Haulage Contractors Listing ; Glossary of Parts and Terms Explanation and definition of common terms relating to Tractors and Construction Plant Trucks and Machinery * Glossary Index ; Events Dates * Shows and Meets * Open Day Listing * Road Run Listing * Working Weekends ; Webs sites * Web Site Links ; Tractor and Construction Plant Publications Listing * Tractor and Plant Magazines * Tractor and Plant Books ; Clubs (Link to club details) * Clubs Listing ; Scale Model's of Machinery information Models of Tractors and Plant General * Model Manufactures Listing * Collectable Models - ** Models of Tractors & Implements ** Models of Construction Plant & machinery ** Models of Trucks & Heavy Haulage Trailers * Engineering Models - Working Scale Steam Engines ; Construction Plant * Bulldozers * Backhoe Excavator or Backhoe loader * Compact Machinery * Compactor * Crawler Tractor * Draglines and Front Shovel Excavators * Dumper Trucks also known as Off Road Truck * Dump Trucks * Excavators (Diggers) * Forklifts and * Graders * Mining Machines * Mobile Cranes * Motor scrapers * Road Roller or Vibrating Roller * Skid Loaderalso called a (Skidsteer) * Telescopic Handler also called a (Teleporter) * Trencher or Trench Cutter * Tracked Shovels also called Tracked Loader Shovel * Wheeled Loaders * Special Purpose Machines * * Construction Plant Manufactures Index ; Steam Machinery (this section needs development) * Steam powered Machinery * Steam Tractors * Ploughing Engines * Road Tractors (Traction Engines) * Steam rollers / Road Rollers * Showmans Engines * Stationary Engines also called Portable Engines * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers (Index) To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. The red links Example require an article writing. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Wikipedia:Tractors * Wikipedia:Excavators * Wikipedia:Steam engines * Tractor Links * UK Railways Wiki * UK Roads Wiki * UK Trams Wiki * UK Transport Wiki * The Classic Machinery Net Forum |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Tractor Wiki